cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Original Draft of the ConstRItution of the Random Insanity Alliance
The Original ConstRItution was the first ConstRItution of the Random Insanity Alliance. It was a document which outlined the supreme laws and organization of the alliance in its first months of existence. It was drafted in August 2006 and made official in September 2006. It was amended twice before being replaced by the Second ConstRItution of the Random Insanity Alliance during February 2007. Mission Statement At first glance we look like a big, jugular but that is cornucopia of love. However, we really like to eat charcoal. SO if we are behind you, watch your overly large mandibles. "Y helo thar" she blows, we say as we sleep with your ascension. You! Who are you? We are WINNER beyond needing more time! You shall now But take us seriously. We are for real. =) ConstRItution text Preamble We the people, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, insure domestic tranquility provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare and, secure the blessing of liberty, to ourselves and our posterity, have hired, lots of wafflefoxes, for this alliance, for the safety and protection of RIA, FREEDOM, AND STUFF!!! Article I. – The Leader Section 1 – Requirements and Limitations It is required that, in order to be eligible for the Leadership, one must be on the official team, Maroon. Furthermore, the Leader must have joined the Alliance through RI and cannot have joined the Alliance solely through Cybernations or another outside source. Section 2 – Powers and Responsibilities It is the responsibility of the Leader to insure the safety and prosperity of all the member nations of the Alliance. It is the duty of the Leader to use the power of the office for the exclusive purpose of carrying out this mandate. The Leader has the power to declare war on another alliance or nation, determine Alliance foreign and recruitment policy, and enforce and uphold the law as put forth in this document. Section 3 – Popular Approval The Leader represents the will of the people and is therefore subject to their approval. Any major policy that the Leader makes must be put to a vote lasting twenty-four hours before being enacted. Should the policy receive half or more of the cast votes, it will become official. If it fails, the Leader may put it to another vote in one week’s time. A declaration of war requires at least sixty percent of the cast votes to be in favor in order to pass. Section 4 – Emergency Powers During times of war or similar crisis, the Leader may request from the people emergency powers and the motion must pass with an eighty percent approval after twenty-four hours.. This will allow the leader to act without requiring popular approval. A time limit must be set at the assumption of the emergency powers after which time they must be renewed or expire. If the crisis is resolved, the Leader must immediately relinquish the emergency power. The powers include and are limited to: member suspension, strategic decisions, negotiations and the temporary postponement of elections. Section 5 - Impeachment Should it be determined that the Leader has failed to abide by the laws laid down this document, an impeachment vote may be called. Article II. – Co-Leader Section 1 – Requirements and Limitations Because the Co-Leader has the potential to assume the role of Leader, all restrictions concerning eligibility for the office of Leader also apply to the office of Co-Leader. Section – 2 Duties and Responsibilities It is the job of the Co-Leader to manage membership of the Alliance. The Co-Leader must execute the recruitment and membership policies laid down by the Leader as well as punishing those who disobey said policy. In situations not covered by Leadership policy, the judgement of the Co-Leader may be deferred to. Section 3 – Punitive Action Should a member nation refuse to comply to the policy over which the Co-Leader has jurisdiction, it will be the prerogative of the Co-Leader to determine the fate of the offending nation. The Co-Leader may take any of the following actions: Fines up to the amount of five thousand dollars to be redistributed by the Economic advisor to non-government officials, barring of trade for up to two weeks, or Alliance suspension for up to one week. Noncompliance for any punishment is grounds for harsher punishment or Expulsion from the Alliance. To be expelled, there must be a unanimous vote in the Cabinet and at least seventy percent approval within two days by the people. Section 4 – Succession In the event that the Leader is unable to fulfill the duties of the office, it will be the Co-leader who steps into the position. Reasons for the promotion include: Impeachment of the Leader, resignation of the Leader, or unanticipated absence of the Leader. If the Alliance is informed of a short absence by the Leader ahead of time, the Co-Leader may temporarily fill the position. Article III. – Ambassador Section 1 – Requirements and Limitations The Ambassador must be a member of the Alliance team, Maroon. Section 2 – Responsibilities The Ambassador is the public face of the Alliance. It will be the job of the Ambassador to make contact and maintain good relations with other alliances. The Ambassador is in charge of negotiating treaties and alliances with other Alliances as well as formally announcing declarations of war and spear-heading peace talks. The Ambassador executes the Leaders foreign policy and is the voice of RIA in the Cybernations community. Section 3 – Diplomats 3a. The Ambassador may appoint diplomats to suit increasing workload. It will be the job of Diplomats to deal with maintaining relations, especially with the minor alliances, leaving the Ambassador free to deal with the superpowers or anything unusual. Expansion on the Diplomat's duties can be found in the document titled "Responsibilities of the diplomat". 3b. Diplomats who are promoted to Advanced Diplomats have the added privilege of presenting pact proposals from their assigned alliances directly to the RIA Cabinet without prior approval from the Ambassador. Note that Advanced Diplomats do not have the privilege of proposing pacts to other alliances without Cabinet approval, nor does the Advanced Diplomat have the ability to circumvent the necessary vote of the Ambassador in any matters. Section 4 – Foreign Embassies Accounts created with other alliances for the purpose of maintaining relations and creating embassies should use the moniker “RIA” and passed from one Ambassador to the next. Every first of the month, should a new Ambassador be elected, the former Ambassador must pass on the password for the accounts created on the other alliance boards. This will save the new Ambassador the trouble of reestablishing contact with each alliance and extends us, as an Alliance, an air of continuity that would be lost by the confusion of a monthly changeover. Article IV. – Economic Advisor Section 1 – Requirements and Limitations The Economic Advisor must be a member of the Alliance team, Maroon. Section 2 – Responsibilities It is the job of the Economic Advisor to aid in the financial growth of the nations in the Alliance. The Economic Advisor keeps track of all trade agreements, resources, and incomes of the member nations. This will allow the Economic Advisor to allocate the Alliances resources in the most efficient manner and will be especially helpful in times of war. Section 3 – Staff Once the RIA has reached a membership count of one hundred, the Economic Advisor may appoint a Staff of five members. The Staff will be responsible for keeping the membership statistic records up to date. This will leave the Economic Advisor free to deal with problems such as aiding new members and helping rebuild any nations in the aftermath of a war. Section 4 – Nuclear Purchases Because of the major cost and responsibility of owning nuclear weapons, it is required that a member nation receive the permission of the Economic Advisor before doing so. This will allow the government to keep track of all nuclear weapons within the Alliance. Article V. – General Section 1 – Requirements and Limitations The General must be a member of the Alliance team, Maroon. The General may not be in peace mode from the time elections begin till the end of the term. Section 2 – Responsibilities The General is responsible for leading the Alliance defense in war, keeping watch on potential enemies, knowing the state of the military of each member nation, and keeping track of all wars in the Alliance. Section 3 – Interalliance Warfare In the event that the Random Insanity Alliance goes to war with another alliance, it will be the task of the General to organize the military. This task entails the selecting of priority targets and the assignment of member nations to attack said targets. The General must work with the Economic Advisor to ensure the proper allocation of resources as deemed necessary for the war effort. Section 4 – Staff Once the Alliance has reached one hundred members, the General may appoint a Staff of five members. It will be the job of the Staff to keep up to date on the military readiness of the Alliance, watch potential enemies, and, during war time, assist the General in directing resources where they are needed. Section 5 – Nuclear Policy Because of the devastating nature of a nuclear and its potential political consequences for the Alliance, no nuclear strike can be undertaken by any member nation without explicit consent from the General. Member nations wishing to use nuclear weapons, even in self-defense or retaliation, must petition the General prior to launching the attack. Article VI. – Elections Section 1 - Nomination To officially be on the ballot come election time, a member must be nominated for a position by another member of the Alliance. No member nation may nominate more than one person for a position nor be nominated by someone whom that member nominated. Nominations will be accepted between the 20th and 24th of each month. Section 2 – Election Day Elections will begin on the 25th of each month. Elections will run for two days until the 27th. To be elected, a nominee must receive a majority of the cast votes. Should no majority exist, there will be a second election on the 28th between the top two candidates. Should there be a tie, the Leader will decide which candidate is the winner before leaving office. The newly elected government will begin its term on the 1st of the month following the election. 3 – Multiple Nominations A member may be nominated for multiple positions within the government in a single election. In the event that the member is elected to more than one position, the position for which the highest percentage of votes has been cast in favor of the member is the office which will be occupied. Elections for the other position(s) will be redone on the 28th as per Article VI, Section 2. Section 4 – Restrictions Because no member of the Alliance may hold the office of Leader for more than three consecutive terms, no one who has served in the position of Leader thrice consecutively may be nominated for the position of Leader or Co-Leader. Article VII. – Amendments Section 1 – Proposal An amendment to the Constitution may be proposed by any member nation through petition to the Leader. Should the Leader find no fault with the amendment, it will be put to the Cabinet as a whole to debate and edit. Section 2 – Passage Should the Cabinet come to an agreement upon the passage of the amendment, it will be put to a vote by the member nations. The vote must last one full twenty-four hour period. If at least two thirds of those who vote agree to the amendment, it will be added to the Constitution. Section 3 – Repeal Should the Cabinet decide that an amendment no longer applies and wish to repeal it, they must put it to a popular vote for one twenty-four hour period. If at least one half of the votes are in favor of repealing, the amendment in question will be canceled out. It will not, however be removed from the document but only marked as obsolete. Should a member desire to repeal an amendment, it is required that an amendment be proposed to cancel the amendment in question. All processes for the passage of an amendment must then be followed as per Article VII, Sections 1 and 2. Signatories The following hereby officially sign this Constitution of the Random Insanity Alliance: Shyox, current leader as of September 11, 2006, co-founder and loving father of the RIA boards Moth, current Foreign Advisor as of September 11, 2006, supportive and contributing member, and designated driver of the RIA Leo, current Co-Leader as of September 11, 2006, good friend and loyal to the core and pimp-in-training Amendments First Amendment Second Amendment See also Random Insanity Alliance Category:Random Insanity Alliance